Flying High
by Wild E. ALF
Summary: Shepard just wants some R&R after a long day but like most things in her life things don't go according to plan. Shenko fluff and ME3 Spoilers


It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She would have done anything to get out of the diplomatic talks between the Hanar and Elcor where she and a team of diplomats spent hours trying to convince them that it was in their best interest to finally join in the fight against the Reapers.

Hell! She would have gladly faced the Reaper on Tuchanka again. True, the Mother of all Thresher Maws ultimately took down the said enemy but she did help out a bit. It wasn't like she had planned that fantastic dance of hers with the damn Repear as she tried to activate the AA guns on foot. The damn thing could've easily killed her with a well placed step on its part and a horribly misplaced step on hers.  
>Still she would've rather been physically exhausted with her entire body aching like it did after all the running and shooting on Tuchanka. In her opinion that was preferable rather than feeling like she had her very soul sucked out her of chest from hours of dry meaningless political drivel that right now boiled down to the other races giving her empty promises until she does some heroic favour for them to win them over, again.<br>It was all Udina's fault really that she felt numb from sheer boredom of politics. Thanks to the traitorous bastard, she had to be present via QEC just so Ambassador Osoba was able to speak to a majority of these damn diplomats he had lined up with the aid of the now very cooperative council she had saved once again.

So now that she was done playing nice for the day, all she wanted to do was to crawl into her bed and have a quick nap before something else in the galaxy went to hell. That was her plan when she stepped off the elevator and punched the holo interface to open the door to her cabin. However those plans quickly changed when the Normandy crashed into her face and a soft gruff whisper of "Shit!" came somewhere from her bed.

She stood there in shock blinking once, twice, three times before it dawned on her as to what had happened. Looking down at her feet she saw the model of her ship with its nose crumpled inwards along with her hamster who looked up her as it sat there on its haunches dazed. Bending down she quickly scooped her pet up but almost dropped the poor thing when her hand brushed the edge of the ship when she felt the tingling sensation of biotics. Looking a bit closer as she whispered many hushed apologies to the small creature in her hands, she saw the blue tendrils slowly fading away. Picking up the ship she quickly deposited her hamster in its cage before she made her way over to a certain L2 biotic who was trying his best to pretend to be asleep on her bed.  
>She stood there at the head of her bed wondering what would be the best way to get her revenge. Perhaps she contemplated on things bit longer than necessary but that was primarily because she found it quite amusing to watch Kaidan trying to keep a straight face as the corner of his lips kept slipping into that half smirk of his she was so fond of. Sighing, she placed the model ship on the nightstand and crawled over top the trouble maker stopping halfway to straddle him as she poked him in the chest as she kissed him.<br>"I know it was you Major," she said as she rolled off of him to lay next to him instead as she propped herself up with an elbow.

"Hmmm?" He asked doing his best fake yawn possible as he ran his fingers through as hair and turned on his side to look at her with a very convincing sleepy smile, "What's up?" Despite trying her best to try and remain angry she felt her pulse quicken and silently called him many inappropriate—or perhaps appropriate— names before she managed to remember she was supposed to be mad at the man before her.

"Kaidan," she began as she wiggled a little bit closer to him, moving closer with every word, "You are still glowing." With the final word she kissed him on the lips feeling just the slightest tingle from his biotics that were slowly fading away.

Kaidan pulled back with a grin on his face as he brushed a stray hair of hers out of her face, "Damn, I didn't think that one through eh?"

She shook her head smiling just a little bit, his smile was infectious after all, "No you didn't but I think all can be forgiven if you shut up and kiss me."

"Careful now Commander, I may have to punish you for insubordination," Kaidan teased as he slipped a hand underneath her and brought her in tight beside him before he followed her demand. The kiss lasted longer then the previous ones she gave moments before, mainly because she decided to punish him a little bit after all by deepening the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she finally broke it off she couldn't help but smile when she caught his light brown eyes looking down at her.

"Well if that is just a taste of what I'll get for doing that I don't think I'd mind getting in trouble," She replied smoothing a bit of his hair as she caressed his check, smiling a bit as she noticed he was going salt and pepper on her, "So, why exactly were you flying my ship around in my room with my hamster as its pilot?"

Kaidan shrugged his shoulders as he turned away for a moment to grab the model from the nightstand. "I'm not sure," he began as he spun the ship around in his hand, "Perhaps I got bored with filling out my expense reports for the council and just a little bit tired of waiting for someone to stop talking with a 'big stupid jellyfish' type species."

"Careful now that may just cause hours of diplomatic deliberation to vanish into thin air," She said settling in near his side and used his chest as a pillow, "Besides, I only called them that once after drinks while on shore leave and you swore an oath not to tell when I was your CO."

She felt the rumble of his laugh and his voice as he spoke in his chest, "Well that was back when you use to outrank me. If my memory serves me right that no longer applies even with our spectre statuses tacked on."

She shook her head and smiled, "Fine, then here's a simple... request. Show me your moves flyboy."

Kaidan turned his head torwards her raising an eyebrow, "Show you my moves eh? Well how can I deny you the pleasure?" A smile crept on his lips as he lowered his head closer to hers. He was just a breath away before he turned, tossed the model in the air and flicked his wrist to unleash his biotics that caused the ship to soar around the room as it dipped and dived around their heads, "First I think you have to enjoy the show. Then I'll show you my moves."


End file.
